While Lee Is Away, The Twins Will Play
by Music.Junkie4
Summary: The twins are trying to get back at the sneaky Peeves... One-Shot


**_So... this is my first Harry Potter story. Well, technically, it's a one shot... but still! haha. Read on, my pretties... cackles evily Jk. But read, then review. I love reviews!_**

"So… why are we here again?" Fred questioned for what seemed like the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"I told you already!" his twin whispered back. "We're trying to get Peeves back at his own game… and _keep your voice down!_"

Fred mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "this is a stupid plan" but George wasn't paying attention. Either that, or he just chose to ignore his twin.

"Okay… so if we're trying to get to Peeves… why are we waiting outside the second floor girls bathroom?" Fred continued to question. They were sitting outside the bathroom, crouching in the corner so that nobody would see them, but when Peeves "came out of the lavatory " they would have an excellent spot to "make him pay." …Or at least that's what George kept saying. To Fred, the plan seemed rather stupid. He and George usually got along perfectly, and understood each other as if they really were one person. However, now was not one of those times. In fact, if they hadn't looked so like one another (they were identical twins, dang it!) Fred would have claimed he wasn't related to the idiot.

"Because," George replied, his temper starting to show a little bit, "I think Myrtle and Peeves are getting… fairly well acquainted inside there."

Fred twitched uncontrollably at the thought. Sure he knew that Myrtle was a bit of an insecure flirt, but _Peeves?!_ He had to have been more than twice her age when he died! He twitched again, then shuddered at what George was implying. "Mate, I think you're being right stupid, you know that? Why the heck would they be doing that?!" he questioned. Then, without waiting for an answer he stood up, planning to make his exit.

"Git!" George hissed and hauled Fred back down next to him. "Don't give away our hiding position!" he hissed quietly. If they would have been a few more inches apart, Fred wouldn't have heard him.

"I tell you, this plan is stupid! Why wait here to attack? We can attack him from anywhere – we don't need to sneak up on him," Fred said reasonably. He really wanted to get out of there. What if Lee saw them outside the girls' bathroom? He would probably tease them for quite the time, like the twins had when he had turned his eyebrows purple and they wouldn't turn back for a week – the teachers wouldn't give him the spells to change them back, saying that he had been messing around and causing mischief and that they would turn back to normal soon enough.

"No. I'm not leaving. And neither are you," he quickly added as Fred was about to get up to leave again. "Just stay for another half hour. 'S not like anyone comes down here anyway, because of Moaning Myrtle," he reasoned. George was true, Fred thought. But still… people were starting to question their abilities to produce funny material. This might be there chance!

"He's coming,' George said a little over 10 minutes later. His ear was pressed against the wall, and even thought the boys wouldn't have heard him (Peeves floated soundlessly) he was singing very loudly and the noise was getting closer. "Do you remember the plan?" he then asked.

Fred nodded. "Of course." He had a quick memory for when it really mattered – such as when they were pranking someone. Plus, George had said it about three times in the time they had been waiting.

"Ready…" whispered George. "…Aim... FIRE!" The last part came close to a yell as they both shouted their spells.

Both missed.

They kept trying, but Peeves just grabbed onto his feet and pulled them in front of him as he cackled loudly and floated around the corner.

"Drat," they said in unison. "Well… that was worth the last hour of my life. Thanks mate," Fred then added sarcastically as he walked away.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea…" George whispered to himself. "We'll get you Peeves!"

"Sure you will, lads. Sure you will," Peeves cackled. And with that he resumed his singing.

**_Good? Bad? Like it? Hated it? I'd love to know! So, review please._**

**_Oh, and if your a fan of Twilight, check out some of my stories for that. :) Much love._**

**_Peace out til next time... (dundunDUN)_**


End file.
